Chorus Kids
' ' ' The '''Chorus Kids, also known as the Chorus Men, Chorus Boys, or simply the Glee Club (no one calls them that), were very ''highly expected, and ''pretty ''hated, newcomers for Super Smash Bros for Wii U and 3DS, hailing from the ''Rhythm Heaven ''games. They're pretty much the poster boys of the infamous Gematsu Leak, mainly due to being a weird- choice, in comparison to the other predicted newcomers. After E3 2014, they became part of the Gematsu Three alongside Shulk and Chrom. Unlike those two, they are playable and never will be. Their Conductor rapes them daily. Who Are The Chorus Kids (and their Conductor)? The Chorus Kids are characters from the "Glee Club" minigame in the Nintendo DS game ''Rhythm Heaven. They would scream, and their Conductor would tell them when to scream together now. In addition to that, the character "Marshal" from Rhythm Heaven Fever ''is based on the Chorus Kids, leading many to think that the alleged Gematsu leaker was referring to Marshal when stating that the Chorus Men were playable. They sing. They're chorus kids, what the h*ck did you think they'd do. There's three of them. They're white. They have bowties. They have huge mouths. I don't know what else to tell you about them. And their Conductor, too. Why The Hell Would Anyone Think That They (and their Conductor) Are In? They gained their notoriety when they were in the Gematsu leak. Unlike the other unconfirmed characters at the time, Shulk, Chrom, Pac-Man, Palutena, and Mii, who were considered shoo-ins, barely anyone thought they had a chance of being playable, which actually made the leak more possible, as Sakurai is known for making strange choices with the roster. I mean, we've gotten the ''Wii Fit Trainer of all people. Thus, the Chorus Kids became EXTREMELY polarizing on the board, leading to loads of debates about how they are the second coming of Jesus Christ, how they are the worst thing to happen to the world since NintendoIsBeast, and how the hell they are supposed to attack. While many others thought that these guys had no chance, at E3 2014, several people who tried Smash Run found the "Sneaky Spirit", a character from Rhythm Heaven. And they actually got footage of it. Nowadays, most GameFAQs users treat this as proof that they are confirmed. Seriously, check any post-E3 fanmade roster prediction. I guarantee you they will be on it. Thus, somehow, these three Chorus Boys are one of the most talked-about characters on the GameFAQs SSB4 board. Just look at how many people talk about these guys. The Chorus Kids (and their Conductor) Now They were on the Grinch Leak, which was fake. ENJOY BARACAT I GUESS! together now— AAAAAAAA Gallery Trivia * Andre from GameXplain would rather have the boring Samurai than the Chorus Kids. * The Chorus Kids and their Conductor made a very minor cameo in Game and Wario. * Sakurai had confirmed that the Chorus Kids are actually Ridley, King K. Rool, and Mewtwo. ** And their Conductor was confirmed to be Waluigi. * If they took a test, the Chorus Men would apparently get an F, as they yell and goof off a lot. * The Grinch leak shows that the Chorus Kids (and their Conductor) will be appearing in Smash Ultimate. ** They will be SSS+++ Rank and their final smash basically ends the game, and you win, and their Conductor. ** The leak was fake. (lol) * If there were ever to be a Rhythm Heaven fighter in Smash, it would be Karate Joe. Category:Wanted Newcomers Category:Groups Category:Rhythm Heaven Characters Category:The Gematsu Three Category:Charaters With Amazing Teeth Category:Salt Category:Shotas Category:Cute Category:Conductors Category:Grinch Leak Characters Category:What the did you just ing say about me, you little ? I’ll have you know I graduated top of my cl in the Navy Seals, and I’ve been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. Category:Fake